Paul Stielke
Paul Stielke ist Totengräber von Beruf, und daneben Gelegenheitskrimineller. Biographie Stielke hat in der Vergangenheit - gegen Bezahlung - für den kriminellen, mittlerweile verkrachten und bankrotten Arzeneimittelfabrikanten Karl-Otto Petzold illegal giftige Industrieabfälle entsorgt. Ansonsten sammelte er Zeitungsberichte von Verbrechen, bei denen die Beute verschwunden blieb, nach dem der oder die Täter gefasst worden waren, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann solch einen "Schatz" zu finden. Da er jedoch ziemlich faul war hatte er sich nie ernsthaft auf die Suche nach der versteckten Beute anderer Ganoven gemacht. Auch in seinem Job als Totengräber tat er nicht mehr, als unbedingt notwendig war. So war es ein riesiger Zufall, daß er in dem Grab des ehemaligen Internatsschülers Edmund Reismayer, das er einebnen sollte, einen Metallkoffer mit über einer Million D-Mark fand, weil er die Grabplatte von Hand und unter Verwendung einer Spitzhacke verschob, ehe sein Kollege - Metsch - mit dem Buldozer eintraf. - Entsprechend seiner kriminellen Grundeinstellung unterschlug er den Koffer mit dem Geld. Er brachte diesen nach Hause, in eine miese Wohngegend in der Vorstadt der TKKG-Stadt, wo er seine Ehefrau Alma Stielke, die einer halb-kriminellen Schaustellerfamilie entstammte, von dem Fund berichtete, und ihr ein erstes Bündel Banknoten aushändigte. TKKG, die durch Zufall mitbekommen hatten, daß er den Koffer hatte, und daß auch ein anderer, wohl deutlich gefährlicherer Ganove - Hanspeter Jarutzki - hinter diesem her war, konfrontierten ihn zusammen mit Kommissar Glockner mit der Beschuldigung der versuchten Fundunterschlagung, und warnten ihn eindringlich, er müsse das Diebesgut herausgeben, nicht nur, weil er sich strafbar machte, sondern auch, weil er sich und seine Frau in Gefahr bringen würde. Stielke, der durch vorherige telefonische Kontaktaufnahme Tims vorgewarnt war, log jedoch den Kommissar und TKKG dreister Weise an, und behaupte, er nutze den Koffer in dem praktisch aufgelassenen Grab lediglich als Depot für Schnapsflaschen, was zwar - zugegebener Maßen - vorschriftswidrig und pietätlos aber kein Verbrechen sei. Glockners Drohnung, er werde mit einem Haft- und oder Hausdurchsuchungsbefehl wiederkommen, berührte ihn anscheinend nicht. - Anschließend suchte er seinen alten Auftraggeber Petzold auf, für dem er für 1.000 Mark den Job übernahm, bei einer Party anlässlich des Altschülertreffens der Internatsschule die Bowle mit einem - non-lethalen aber unangenehmen Gift - zu versetzen, da Petzold sich an seinem alten Feind, Peter Luckner rächen wollte, der die Party veranstalten würde, und durch die Massenvergiftung der Gäste blamiert würde. Stielke war ein klobig gebauter Mann in den mittleren Jahren mit schwarzen Borstenhaaren, die ihm tief in die niedrige Stirn wuchsen. Da er als Totengräber nicht all zu üppig verdiente fuhr er eine Rostlaube. Außerdem trank er entschieden zu viel Schnaps (auch während der Arbeitszeit), und hatte deshalb auch ein recht schwammiges Gesicht. Die Kohlsuppe, die seine Frau kochte, mochte er nicht besonders. Außerdem war er der festen Überzeugung, daß einen Haufen Geld zu haben oder zu bekommen die Voraussetzung zum Glücklichsein wäre. - Als er sich als Aushilfe für die Party Luckners im Grafenschlösschen engagieren ließ, hatte er allerdings einen Anzug angezogen, die Haare aus der Stirn gekämmt, und seine Hände gründlich mit Bimsstein und Wurzelbürste gesäubert - was zur Folge hatte, daß er tatsächlich eingestellt wurde, und so in Petzolds Auftrag den Anschlag ausführen konnte. - Da Tim ihn nach dem er die Tat begangen hatte, unter den Anwesenden erkannte, und sich denken konnte, daß er Dreck am Stecken und etwas mit dem Anschlag zu tun hatte, verfolgte er Stielke, der den TKKG-Häuptling, Gaby und den Altphilologen Dr. Gutbrot prompt direkt zu Petzold führte, wo er sich zudem selbst verriet, in dem er dem Ex-Fabrikanten gegenüber seine Besorgnis äußerte, daß das Gift nicht so harmlos sei, wie dieser ihm gegenüber behauptet hatte, während Tim mithören konnte. Tim drohte ihm an, daß er ihn umbringen werde, falls Klösschen oder Karl, die ebenso, wie diverse Teilnehmer des Altschüler-Treffens zu den Opfern der Giftparty gehörten, bleibenden Schaden davon getragen hätten, was jedoch zum Glück nicht der Fall war. - Zu allem Überfluss stellte sich außerdem noch heraus, daß das Geld aus dem im Grab gefundenen und unterschlagenen Koffer gar nicht echt, sondern Falschgeld war, was in der Folge auch Frau Stielke in Bedrängnis brachte, da sie mit einem Teil der Scheine inzwischen einen Pelzmantel für 6.000 Mark bezahlt hatte (wobei sie allerdings selbst nicht bemerkt hatte, daß es sich um Blüten handelte). - Ungeachtet dessen, daß er in diesem Fall keinen bleibenden Schaden verursacht hatte, musste Paul Stielke sich hinterher (ebenso, wie Petzold, Jarutzki und dessen Komplize Leopold Ufze) vor Gericht verantworten. Auftritte *Die Gift-Party (Buch und Hörspiel) Stielke, Paul Stielke, Paul Stielke, Paul